Siempre Es Mucho Tiempo
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot. H&A Un amor donde el tiempo, despedaza o une mas... porque Siempre... Es mucho tiempo.


**SIEMPRE… ES MUCHO TIEMPO**

_Ly Malfoy_

**One Shot**

**-**¿Ashley estás segura de esto?**-** pregunto una pelirroja, sentada en la cama, viendo a su amiga pelinegra acomodar su maleta.

**-**Si Andy**-** sonrió, metiendo más cosas en su maleta, e intentando cerrarla, cosa que se dificultaba muchísimo al estar todo desordenado **–**He estado dos años fuera de casa… ya quiero volver…

**-**¡Pero solo te falta un año!**-** se quejo ayudándola a sentarse sobre la maleta para poder cerrarla.

**-**Sí, pero… quiero volver**-** sonrió logrando cerrar la maleta **–**Me están esperando.

**-**¿Qué pasara con Yonathan?**-** pregunto sin moverse de encima de la maleta.

**-**¿Que hay con él?**-** bajo de la cama Ashley, acercándose a la puerta por su chaqueta.

**-**¿De verdad vas a dejarlo aquí? Te ha esperado mucho tiempo.

**-**Tiempo que no le pedí Andy, tu sabes que siempre le dije la verdad**-** la pelirroja asintió.

**-**No te ha escrito en todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo sabes que te sigue esperando?**-** pregunto la pelirroja, levantando la maleta de la cama para situarla junto a su dueña, cerca de la puerta.

**-**Porque él lo prometió… Y Harry siempre cumple sus promesas.

_**Flash Back**_

Dos chicos caminaban por un parque, no pasarían de los 20 años, pero sus rostros en ese momento mostraban una enorme amargura, al menos él, ella, una profunda tristeza.

Ella se detuvo observándolo fijamente. El no se dio por enterado.

**-**Harry…**-** el chico se detuvo al oír la voz **-**¿De verdad todo va a terminar así?**-** el chico pareció suspirar, y voltear lentamente.

**-**Ashley… es tú decisión el irte, a pesar de todo lo que yo pueda decirte…**-** ella se acerco.

_**Como puedes alejarte así,**_

_**Si a este amor le diste alas.**_

_**Con un frio por la piel**_

_**Que me hiela y me destruye**_

_**El alma…**_

**-**Pero eso no significa que no te ame**-** tomo sus mejillas **-**¡Merlín Harry! Hemos pasado tantas cosas para estar juntos… Y ahora… ahora, por un viaje ¿todo por la borda?**-** el chico volvió a tomar aire, cubriendo con sus manos las de ella aun en sus mejillas.

**-**Lo sé Ashley…**-** sonrió **–**Pero te amo tanto…**-** susurro acercándose a el rostro de ella **–**Que duele en el alma saber que te vas…

**-**Ven conmigo Harry… por favor**-** beso su palma, recargando su frente en sus manos, agachando la mirada.

**-**Sabes que no puedo… El campeonato de Quiddittch, El departamento de Aurores… muchos dependen de mí y no puedo decepcionarlos.

**-**Y no quieres ¿verdad?

**-**¡Nunca creí que pasaríamos al mundial de Quiddittch!**-** ella se alejo, agachando la mirada.

_**Si caíste desde el cielo aquí,**_

_**Y cegaste mi mirada,**_

_**Queda tanto por vivir**_

_**Y te pido quédate**_

_**No te vayas.**_

**-**Dijiste que iríamos juntos**-** susurro volviendo a caminar.

**-**Ashley**-** tomo su muñeca **–**El que te vayas y yo me quede, nunca cambiara lo que siento por ti**-** susurro atrayéndola a él.

**-**Pero quieres terminar… por eso me has traído aquí**-** dijo viendo alrededor, Harry la imito, buscando en el parque aquel árbol donde escribieron sus nombres en un arranque de romanticismo, de los pocos que tenían. Harry se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda, dirigiéndola al árbol, ella se dejo guiar, respirando profundamente.

**-**¿Recuerdas éste lugar?**-** ella asintió

–Es el único recuerdo romántico que tengo**-** el rió en su oído, causándole escalofríos.

_**Algo muere dentro de mí,**_

_**Cae nieve en mi corazón**_

_**Este es mi pecado**_

_**Quererte a mi lado**_

_**Mi amiga…**_

**-**¿Recuerdas lo que escribimos?**-** ella sintió.

**-**Escogiste el mejor día para decirme que me querías Harry, el día que estaba enferma y no tenia voz**-** él rió.

**-**Y yo que pensé te habías quedado sin palabras**-** ella sonrió suspirando.

**-**Y a falta de hojas para escribir, lo plasme en este tronco**-** el asintió.

**-**Justo cuando pensé me rechazarías**-** suspiro **–**Desde ese momento, éste árbol significa mucho para mí**-** ella sintió.

**-**Lo mismo para mi…**-** volteo ligeramente para mirarlo **–**Fue la transición de la amistad al amor Harry…**-** él asintió.

_**Algo muere dentro de mí**_

_**Cae nieve en mi corazón,**_

_**No puedes marcharte y dejarme**_

_**No estoy preparado**_

_**A morir en vida**_

_**Mi amiga…**_

**-**Y ahora que te vas… quiero hablarte de algo cursi por última vez…**-** ella abrazo los brazos de Harry aferrándose a él.

Con esfuerzo, se soltó de su amarre y se inclino al árbol, por varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mientras Ashley lloraba silenciosamente.

_**Tú no puedes alejarte así**_

_**Y dejarme a mi sin nada,**_

_**Duele más el desamor**_

_**Que el ayer que siento en tus palabras.**_

**-**Harry…**-** el aludido no volteo **-**No me iré**-** el chico negó sin voltear.

**-**Es tu sueño, te has esforzado bastante por conseguirlo y no quiero que por mí, lo olvides…

**-**Eres más importante para mi Harry**-** el no contesto unos segundos, hasta que se levanto y volteo a ella.

**-**Lo sé, y porque tú eres lo más importante para mí, es que hago esto**-** ella negó con rapidez, acercándose y aferrándose a él.

**-**No Harry… podremos con esto, yo lo sé…

**-**No podremos si continuamos así Ashley…**-** susurro serio, mirándola, ella volvió a llorar, abrazándose a él.

_**Si con este adiós, empieza el fin**_

_**Pierde más siempre quien ama,**_

_**Ilusión no ha de morir**_

_**Y te ruego escúchame**_

_**No te vayas.**_

El se soltó del agarre alejándose de ella, y soltándose de los brazos que se aferraban a él. Ella lo dejo irse, mientras caía de rodillas frente al árbol.

_**Algo muere dentro de mi**_

_**Cae nieve en mi corazón,**_

_**Tú no puedes marcharte y dejarme**_

_**No estoy preparado**_

_**A morir en vida**_

_**Mi amiga**_

Lloro, mas no en silencio, por lo que Harry no soporto verla y se acerco, abrazándola por la espalda…

**-**Perdóname por hacerte esto Ashley…

_**Algo muere dentro de mí**_

_**Cae nieve en mi corazón,**_

_**No puedes marcharte y dejarme**_

_**No estoy preparado**_

_**A morir en vida**_

_**Mi amiga…**_

Ella levanto la mirada, viendo las palabras que alguna vez escribieron en el tronco del árbol.

"_Te Quiero_"

**-**Te amo Ashley…**-** susurro Harry en su oído justo cuando ella encontraba aquellas palabras que Harry acababa de escribir.

"_Cásate Conmigo"_

Su respiración se detuvo al instante, él la volteo lentamente, sonriéndole de frente.

**-**En tres años, cuando vuelvas… nos casaremos… ¿verdad?**-** susurro mientras colocaba una hermosa y antigua sortija en su mano. **–**Era de mi madre…**-** Ashley no salía de su asombro, solo lloraba con mas insistencia.

**-**Yo…**-** tartamudeo, Harry sonrió.

**-**Siempre Ashley… Siempre te esperare… Lo prometo.

Sellando el trato con un beso, de esos que el amor desborda por cualquier sitio.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ashley sonrió al recordar ese suceso, al día siguiente la acompaño al traslador, y en la despedida mas larga nunca antes vista en un aeropuerto, se juraron, ella regresar y escribirle todos los días, y él, extrañarla cada segundo del día.

Y ahora, un año antes de lo previsto, regresaba a casa, con él, porque ya no soportaba la lejanía, y si preguntan si estaba preocupada por no recibir respuesta a sus cartas, o una llamada… No lo estaba, impaciente quizás, peor sabía que Harry era un hombre muy importante en el mundo mágico, y no podía dejar mucho tiempo a él, ella lo sabía muy bien, sobre todo porque Inglaterra llego a la final de Quiddittch, ganando por primera vez en siglos.

¡Como le hubiese gustado celebrar con él!

Pero estaba en medio de exámenes, y cuando se entero y corrió a tomar un traslador, el único del día se había marchado, y al día siguiente tenía dos exámenes, así que solo pudo escribirle una carta con todas sus felicitaciones y añoranzas de estar con él.

De eso, ya paso mucho tiempo.

Llego a la central de trasladores, y con una enorme sonrisa y una maleta llena de sus cosas encogidas en su chaqueta, prácticamente corrió a la salida, buscando un taxi, estaba demasiado cansada como para aparecerse… pero al ver la cola de taxis, suspiro y encontró un lugar para apariciones, con un profundo suspiro, y un Crack, desapareció.

Y reapareció en casa de Harry, la casa que compartieron por un año, desde que ella se graduó de Hogwarts y entro a la universidad, sin esperar nada, corrió en su búsqueda, gritando su nombre, pero solo el silencio fue testigo…

Extrañada, corrió a la habitación que compartían, y vio la cama sin hacer, sonrió, hay cosas que nunca cambiarían, y eso le encantaba.

Dispuesta a esperarlo mientras descansaba, se acerco a la cama, con un simple hechizo quedo completamente arreglada, pero un papelito salió volando, un sobre.

Lo tomo y saco la invitación.

"_Celebra con nosotros nuestro primer aniversario de bodas"_

_Hermione y Draco_

Sonrió al ver la invitación, checo la fecha y ahí dio con la ubicación de Harry, seguramente estaría en la fiesta.

Rió cuando vio la posdata escrita a mano de Draco.

_Pta: ¡Vienes o te traigo Potter!_

Sonriendo se levantó, sin verificar su ropa, que al llevar Jeans y playera ajustada con unas botas, sin tomar en cuenta que era un poco adecuada para ir a Malfoy Manor, se dirigió si demora alguna.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, mientras Ashley corría a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises arribaba a Londres en el último vuelo procedente de Nueva York.

Con una maleta a su lado se encamino a los taxis, abordo y con una sonrisa saco un sobre con una dirección escrita, era una invitación, dándosela al chofer emprendió su marcha.

Ashley llego a la mansión en unos segundos, impaciente y nerviosa toco el timbre exterior.

**-**_¿Qué desea?_

**-**Buenas tardes, vengo a la fiesta de aniversario de Draco y Hermione**-** le pareció más correcto decir eso, que vengo a buscar a Harry para llevármelo y perdernos juntos lo que resta de la semana.

**-**_Su nombre…_**-** comenzó a sudar, no sabía si su nombre estaría escrito, pues no recibió invitación alguna, pero suspiró, si le decían su nombre a Draco o Hermione probablemente la dejarían entrar.

**-**Damance Yuna Ashley Lehia**-** dijo fuerte y claro.

Las puertas se abrieron segundos después, sorprendiéndola.

**-**Bienvenida, señorita Yuna**-** una elfina abrió la puerta, haciendo una prolongada reverencia. Ashley sonrió, reconociendo a la elfina.

**-**Hola Wixi, ¿Cómo estás?

**-**Muy bien señorita Yuna, gracias por preguntar.

**-**Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Ashley, no señorita Yuna**-** sonrió, la elfina negó muchas veces efusivamente.

**-**Eso no pude ser señorita Yuna**-** volvió a hacer la reverencia **–**Es una falta de respeto, y Wiki es muy educada señorita Yuna.

**-**De eso ya me di cuenta Wiki**-** rió.

**-**Pero pase señorita Yuna**-** extendió su manita invitándola a entrar **–**Los amos Malfoy estarán encantados con su visita.

**-**Ojala Wixi**-** cuando ya se iba, se detuvo un momento **–**Wixi…

**-**¿Si señorita Yuna?

**-**¿Esta… Harry en la fiesta?**-** la elfina la observo dudosa y asintió lentamente **–**Gracias Wixi, me encanto hablar contigo**-** la elfina sonrió pronunciado.

**-**¡A Wixi también le dio gusto hablar con la señorita Yuna!**-** con una sonrisa de ambas partes, se separaron, Wixi se perdió por la concina y Ashley se adentro a la fiesta que ya se escuchaba, provenía del jardín.

Todo estaba hermosamente decorado, con flores por doquier, rosas blancas, las favoritas de Hermione, seguramente fue un detalle de Draco, sonrió y dio unos pasos adentrándose, fue hasta ese momento que se avergonzó un poco por la ropa que llevaba, salió tan rápido que no pensó en cambiarse, es más, aun traía las maletas en su bolsillo.

Busco con la mirada, medio escondida en un rincón, hasta dar con su objetivo final…

Y ahí, en medio del jardín… justo cuando un grupito se desintegraba riendo, en medio, tomando una copa, estaba él…

Con un elegante traje negro y camisa azul, esperaba, viendo al cielo, algo aburrido se veía.

Sonrió.

Ella se aburría de la misma manera que él en ese tipo de fiestas, seguramente por eso tuvo que amenazar Draco a Harry para que fuera.

Sonrió más pronunciado, tomo aire que le faltaba y salió de su pequeña esquina, poco a poco se situó frente a él, justo en el momento que él giraba lentamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Completamente inmóviles, o al menos eso noto Ashley, así que ella debió dar el primer paso, y el segundo… y el tercero… Hasta correr a sus brazos.

Sin esperar nada, lo beso, y no le importo la cantidad de gente que volteo al escuchar su pequeño gritito de "Harry…" Solo le importaba él, y la manera en que devolvía su beso con anhelo.

Sus brazos fusionándose en un solo cuerpo, tan ansiado y esperado…

La menos hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse.

**-**¡Ashley!... ¡Tú… tu… estas aquí!**-** ella rió, besándolo ligeramente.

**-**Y no soy ningún holograma señor Potter**-** el sonrió, acariciando su mejilla, viéndola como si no se creyera que estaba ahí.

Se contemplaron lo que parecieron horas, pero nada era suficiente, hasta que poco a poco los murmullos a su alrededor los trajeron a la realidad, y avergonzada, Ashley se refugió en el pecho de Harry. El sonrió estrechándola más a su cuerpo, ella sonrió.

**-**Lamento interrumpir tan… emotivo encuentro**-** se escucho la voz de Draco. Ashley sonrió, separándose ligeramente de Harry, que extrañamente estaba serio **–**A mi no me das un abrazo Lehia**-** la chica sonrió y alejándose un poco mas de Harry, se sorprendió cuando Draco la jalo, alejándola de él y estrechándola muy fuerte. Como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

**-**Me da gusto tenerte aquí, no creí que vinieras…**-** Ashley sonrió.

**-**Pues aquí estoy, a pesar de no haberme enviado invitación he…

**-**¡Claro que si la enviamos!**-** Harry volteo sorprendido a ver a Draco, que desvió la vista a la chica que abrazaba.

**-**Qué raro, pero bueno, estoy aquí.

**-**¿Por cuánto tiempo Ashley?**-** pregunto Harry serio.

**-**Bueno**-** sonrió **–**Indefinidamente.

**-**¿Qué?**-** se acerco de nuevo Harry **–**Te falta un año…

**-**Lo terminaré aquí, no soportaba estar tan lejos…**-** lo miró a los ojos, sin la necesidad de decir, _de ti._ Draco sonrió ligeramente, con tristeza.

Ashley no es que no disfrutara del abrazo de un amigo, pero lo que ella quería no era precisamente charlar con él, ¡tenía tantas cosas que contar! ¡Tantas cosas que escuchar! ¡Tantas cosas que planear juntos!

Su sonrisa nadie se la borraba del rostro, ni siquiera una pelirroja que se acercaba, envuelta en un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos, se veía extremadamente hermosa, y ni siquiera ese sentimiento de sentirse pequeña a su lado, le borro la felicidad del rostro.

**-**Oh, hola Yuna, no te vi llegar**-** la miro de arriba abajo, Ashley no se ofendió ante la despectiva mirada de su ropa.

**-**¿De verdad?**-** sonrió forzada **–**Te ves muy bien Weasley**-** ella sonrió con suficiencia. Se acerco un poco más a la pareja, ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes en la fiesta, incluso Hermione corrió al encuentro.

**-**¡Hola Ashley!

**-**¡Hola Herm! ¡Felicidades por un año soportando a este rubio!**-** sonriendo señalo a un Draco ofendido.

**-**No es tan difícil una vez encuentras la forma jaja**-** la abrazo cálidamente **–**¿Quieres beber algo?**-** la chica negó, pero vio la copa que Harry aun llevaba en la mano, sonriendo.

**-**Quizás después**-** levanto la vista de la copa, encontrando a Ginevra frente a ella, al lado de Harry, y Draco y Hermione abrazados a su lado.

**-**Ashley… deberíamos…**-**

**-**Sí…**-** lo interrumpió le peli violeta, Harry sonrió ligeramente y dio un paso al frente, siendo detenido por Ginny, que se situó de nuevo a su lado, solo hasta ese momento, Ashley se dio cuenta que la camisa de Harry combinaba a la perfección con el vestido nada discreto y despampanante de Ginny, sonrió un poco confundida.

Porque las coincidencias existen… ¿verdad?

**-**¿Ya le diste la noticia Harry?**-** se aferro a su brazo derecho la pelirroja.

**-**¿Noticia?**-** preguntó confusa.

**-**Ginny…**-** murmuro Harry volteando a verla.

**-**Oh, bueno, pues no importa, por aquí tengo tu invitación, pensaba enviarla más tarde y preguntarle tu dirección a Hermi, pero dado que estas aquí, que mejor forma que personalmente.**-** Ashley parecía mucho más confusa, miró a Harry, pero éste desvió la vista al suelo, de pronto el aire se hizo pesado.

**-**Viéndolo desde un punto de vista objetivo**-** susurro Draco en el oído de su esposa **–**Ginny sigue siendo la misma perra de siempre.**-**

**-**Oh Draco, detenla**-** murmuro Hermione nerviosa.

Mientras fuera de la residencia, un chico de ojos grises bajaba del taxi, observando la mansión, entre contento y triste se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre.

**-**_¿Qué desea?_

**-**Tengo invitación a la fiesta de aniversario.

**-**_¿Nombre?_

**-**Yonathan Giordano**-** espero segundos, se puso nervioso **–**Vengo acompañando a la señorita Ashley Yuna.

**-**_¿Ashley Lehia Yuna Damance?_**-** el chico sonrió.

**-**Así es. Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejándolo entrar a la propiedad, le abrió la puerta una graciosa elfina, a quien le dio su abrigo negro, dejando al descubierto un hombre de traje con una camisa negra de seda, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, entro al jardín, aunque los murmullos de la gente lo distrajo un momento.

Ashley veía la invitación extendida sin atreverse a tomarla, pues la sonrisa victoriosa de Ginny no la dejaba tranquila, tomo aire y la tomo con firmeza.

**-**¿Qué es?

**-**La invitación a nuestra boda**-** sonrió abrazando el brazo inerte de Harry que no la miraba.

**-**¿Su… boda?

**-**Así es, y es una suerte que hayas venido en este tiempo, pues en dos semanas será imposible por la cantidad de invitados que arribaran a Londres.

**-**¿Dos semanas?**-** susurro abriendo la invitación y notando el nombre de Ginevra enlazado al de Harry.

Solo en ese momento toda la realidad le cayó encima, haciéndola trastabillar, sus piernas parecían no sostenerla.

Ginny sonrió más ampliamente, y dando un beso en la comisura de los labios a Harry, se despidió.

**-**Ya que son tan amigos, dejare que le expliques los detalles amor…**-**

Y se alejo, tan campante como llego. Draco observo a Ashley preocupado, pero ahora fue Hermione quien lo jalo, para que ellos pudieran hablar… Un poco reacio, Draco se alejo.

**-**¿Te vas a casar…?**-** pregunto en un murmullo. Harry solo la miró y lentamente asintió.

Ashley se llevo las manos a los labios sorprendida, observándolo aun en shock, mientras intentaba contener enormes lágrimas de desesperación.

**-**Ashley… yo…

**-**¡Dos semanas! ¿Y no pensaste decírmelo? ¿No pensaste… en mi?**-** Harry intento acercarse, pero Ashley se alejo evitando que la tocara.

-Yo no quería que te enteraras así…**-** ella sonrió aturdida.

**-**Obviamente no, esperabas que me enterara el próximo año que regresara ¿no?**-** Harry no dijo nada y se agacho **–**Dios mío y yo… yo creyendo que… que… ¡Dios mío! Te bese…**-** sonrió con tristeza **–**Al menos ahora sé porque todos me miraron como una cualquiera.

**-**Eso… yo…**-** no pudo decir nada, ni ella… solo se quedaron callados, él, pensando que decir, ella, asimilando las noticias.

**-**¿Por qué Harry?**-** murmuro con la vista perdida…

**-**Por qué… ¡no lo sé! Yo…**-** se agarro el cabello nervioso **–**Yo, me sentía solo… necesitaba… cariño, yo… me sentía abandonado… deprimido… y Ginny, ella me apoyo incondicionalmente cuando te fuiste… siempre estuvo ahí… conmigo…**-** Ashley trago pensado y se agacho dolida **–**Éramos amigos… Ella, nunca me pidió nada…

**-**Obviamente, pero consiguió su objetivo, que te cases con ella**-** el se agacho **-**Y mientras yo te añoraba todos los días… tú te consolabas en Ginevra…**-** sonrió con amargura.

**-**Siempre pensé en ti, en lo que hacías, en cuando volverías, en escucharte, verte sonreír de nuevo… Besarte…**-** se acerco lentamente a cada palabra, hasta que acaricio sus labios con añoranza **–**Nunca, jamás deje de pensarte…

**-**Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Harry? ¿La amas…?**-** termino en un susurro, el volteo esquivando su mirada penetrante, ella lo interpretó y se agacho, suspiro… apretó los puños con fuerza y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse… pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.

**-**Ginny está embarazada…**-** Ashley volteo con rapidez, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Harry la miraba, avergonzado, y Ashley, no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada… una carcajada de lo más dolorosa para quien la escuchara.

**-**Ahora entiendo porque no me contestaste ninguna carta**-** él la vio sorprendido **–**Estabas muy ocupado revolcándote con Ginevra.

**-**¿Qué… cartas?**-** ella sonrió negando.

**-**Las que te escribí todos los días por dos largos años aun sin recibir respuesta tuya…

**-**Ashley, yo no…

**-**Todo está claro y resuelto ahora Harry…**-** suspiro **–**Y yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí**-** respiro profundamente, lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-**Ashley… aún te amo…**-** se apresuró. Ella cubrió su boca con las manos, callándolo, y negó suavemente.

**-**Ya no tienes derecho Harry**-** Harry, al escuchar estas palabras cayó en la amarga verdad, era cierto, ya no tenía derecho a quererla, a sentirla, a mirarla… a amarla.

Y el silencio reino.

Ashley bajo las manos y lentamente acaricio su mano izquierda hasta legar a la única sortija que aún reposaba en su dedo anular, lo saco con delicadeza, ante la atenta mirada de un triste Harry.

Lo observo, y sonrió con tristeza, abrió el sobre de la invitación a la boda que le dio Ginny y lo dejo caer ahí, entregándoselo a un sorprendido y dolido Harry, como no quería tomarlo, ella tomo sus manos inertes y le entrego el sobre que Harry se vio obligado a tomar, presionándolo con fuerza hasta arrugarlo, mientras Ashley se acerco un poco mas y con una mano en la mejilla, lo hizo voltear para besarlo en la mejilla contraria.

**-**Hasta nunca Harry…**-** y con la mirada llorosa, lo dejó, alejándose lentamente de él.

**-**Dijiste que te quedarías indefinidamente**-** interrumpió su camino, ella se detuvo, pero no volteo.

**-**Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí**-** susurro, con la voz quebrada.

**-**Perdóname Ashley… yo siempre…**-** Harry no quiso continuar… Ella volteo sonriendo ligeramente con tristeza, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

**-**Es duro aceptar que _Siempre… es demasiado tiempo…_

Cruzo la habitación ante la atenta mirada de muchos invitados que aun murmuraban la escena antes vista, topándose de frente a un sorprendido Yonathan que había escuchado al parecer gran parte de la conversación, ella lo observo confusa y el sonrió.

**-**Te dije que no me daría por vencido hasta verte feliz en sus brazos…**-** ella no aguanto más y se lanzo a abrazarlo, llorando amargamente, mientras el susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras que no alcanzaba a entender…

**-**Vámonos… no quiero estar aquí… quiero regresar**-** él la alejo un poco para mirarla fijamente, entonces asintió.

**-**Vamos a casa Ashley…

Caminaron al patio, el sin soltarla, causando más murmullos en los espectadores, pero a lo que no prestaron atención.

Desaparecieron.

**-Siempre… Es Mucho Tiempo-**

Habían pasado largos años desde la última vez que Harry vio a Ashley, en aquella fiesta que destruyo sus vidas… Y ella desapareció, y él no intento buscarla, ¿para qué?

Pero ahora… 7 años después, y viendo esas cartas sobre su cama… Todas, 730 cartas, por cada día que ella le escribió y de las que nunca se enteró gracias a Ginny, que intercepto todas las cartas, y de las que ahora estaba seguro, ella nunca recibió una suya. Que también reposaban en un cajón.

¡¿Como pudo dejarse engañar de esa manera?!

Pero todo eso se termino, Ginevra jamás volvería a engañarlo, nunca más lo permitiría.

Y aunque tuviera que buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra, la encontraría, y le explicaría…

Ahora que el divorcio estaba hecho, nada se lo impediría.

Podría seguir viendo a sus 2 hijos, James y Lily, pero no quería saber nada mas de Ginevra Weasley.

Tomo una carta que podría servirle, donde Ashley le contaba que le ofrecían un empleo en Canadá y desapareció de su departamento, aquel que alguna vez compartió con Ashley.

Se instalo en un hotel mágico y comenzó su búsqueda en Canadá, cosa que no se le dificulto, pues Ashley había logrado ser una diseñadora exitosa y reconocida.

Y un anciano, del bar del hotel, viendo la desesperación de Harry al buscarla le informo lo único que sabía.

**-**No sé dónde encontrarla señor Potter, pero sé donde estará este Sábado**-** agradecido, tomo el papel con la dirección escrita y se fue a su habitación, más contento que de costumbre.

Solo tenía que esperar.

Y el sábado llego.

Se levantó temprano, arreglando su aspecto lo mejor que podía, y con una sonrisa, abandono el hotel para situarse a la hora acordada en el Lugar.

No tenía ni 10 minutos de haber llegado cuando la vio…

Hermosa, Preciosa… Feliz…

Y con un vestido de novia que envidiaría cualquier mujer…

No reacciono a tiempo, cuando sus pies se movieron por él…

**-**Ashley…**-** la mencionada volteo lentamente, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, y que al mirarlo, no titubeo.

**-**Harry…**-** no se acerco, pero tampoco lo ignoro.

**-**Te ves hermosa**- **se acerco lentamente, ella sonrió.

**-**Gracias, tu también te ves apuesto**-** rió. El solo la observaba, con un nudo en la garganta **–**El matrimonio te sentó muy bien…**-** susurro con la vista baja.

**-**Yo…- miro sobre su hombro a las señoras que esperaban tras ella, Ashley lo notó, volteo a las señoras, murmuro unas palabras y ellas, algo renuentes, se fueron **–**Te vas a casar…**-** Ashley rió divertida.

**-**Ni idea de cómo lo descubriste he…**-** rió mirándose, con el enorme y precioso vestido. Harry sonrió… Se veía tan… contenta… como… como si ya lo hubiera olvidado.

**-**Estas feliz…**-** ella suspiro y le sonrió.

**-**¿Qué pasa Harry?**-** espero paciente, el agacho la mirada.

**-**Me divorcie…**-** Ashley abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**-**Pero… tu hijo… o hija…**-** él sonrió.

**-**Los dos… James va a cumplir 7 años, y Lily tiene 5**-** Ashley sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Deben ser preciosos…**-** él asintió.

–Se parecen a mis padres…**-** Ashley rió.

**-**No lo dudo**-** suspiro contenta.

**-**Tenías razón Ashley…**-** ella lo miró confusa **–**Sobre Ginny, ella me engaño**-** murmuro con la vista gacha **–**Ella… intercepto todas las cartas que me enviabas y que yo ingenuamente le daba para que ella te las enviara… porque estaba ocupado**-** sonrió con tristeza **–**Termino mi matrimonio Ashley…**-** la chica se acerco y tomo su mano suavemente, con lágrimas contenidas.

**-**Lo siento mucho Harry…**-** él negó.

**-**Es lo mejor que pudo pasar…**-** Ashley suspiro.

**-**Pero no deja de ser doloroso, aun te falta enfrentar la reacción de tus hijos…**-** él sonrió.

**-**Están agradecidos que dejáramos de discutir**-** ella sonrió negando **–**Lily dice que me veo más feliz-sonrió.

**-**Debe ser una niña inteligente…

**-**Mucho**-** sonrió con orgullo. Ashley sonrió más ampliamente.

**-**Ojala mis hijos sean así**-** rió. Harry borro su sonrisa. Ashley lo notó, y se acerco a él, tomando sus manos con suavidad **–**Imagino a que viniste Harry…**-** el aludido busco algo en su mirada que le diera fe… esperanza, pero ella cerró los ojos, pues tenía la mirada cristalina **–**Pero han pasado muchas cosas estos 7 años…

**-**Pero, si tu quisieras… si me dieras la oportunidad ahora que soy libre…**-** se interrumpió al verla negar suavemente.

**-**Es mucho tiempo Harry… y me costó lágrimas y sufrimiento todo lo que paso…**-** Harry se agacho, aferrando las manos que lo sostenían **–**Ahora tengo a alguien a mi lado que me está esperando ansioso frente al altar. Me espera Harry… Y no voy a fallarle…**-** soltó sus manos y beso su mejilla lento y suave **–**Lo amo Harry… mucho…**-** sonrió con ternura, Harry agacho la mirada, escondiendo sus lágrimas.

**-**Yo aún…

**-**No lo digas…**-** susurro **–**Sabes Harry, creí… que siempre te recordaría, y nunca te olvidaría…**-** él se agacho.

**-**Pero _Siempre… es mucho tiempo…_**-** Ella lo observo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, Harry dio un paso atrás, alejándose del amor de su vida, ésta vez para siempre.

Se miraron por última vez, los dos con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-**Que seas muy feliz Ashley Yuna.

**-**Tú también Harry Potter…

Y sonrieron.

Ella dio media vuelta y se encamino a la iglesia, donde Harry alcanzo a escuchar la clásica marcha nupcial, mientras él, le dio la espalda a la iglesia y se fue caminando, lentamente, sintiendo un profundo Adiós… Para siempre…

Aunque, quien sabe… _Siempre… es mucho tiempo_.

**o/o/o/o/o**

**Hola chicos!! Un pequeño One-Shot que tenia tiempo keriendo escribir, ojala le sguste (en compensación de todos los fics que no he actualizado!! Sorry, no me abandonen, yo no los abandonare, solo, denme tiempo si?? Prometo nunca dejar ninguna d mis historias!!**

**Con cariño: Ly Malfoy (No olviden sus muchos reviews!!)**


End file.
